Taming The Game
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Based on the 51506 episode of RAW. Hunter's pissed off about the WWE title match and the the fact that he's being screwed. What happens when a certain redhead decides to soothe his anger? R&R!


1**Title: Taming the Game**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me.**

**Spoilers: Based on the 5/15/06 episode of RAW where Shane was knocked out cold with Hunter's sledgehammer. **

**Summary: Hunter's pissed off about the WWE title match. What happens when a certain redhead decides to soothe his anger?**

**Author's note: I'm not gonna continue with this story like I did with my other story 'Can You Love Me Like I Love You' because I have two other stories to finish plus I have a new story in the works. But, there might be a sequel to this story, I'm not sure. I'll think about it, though.**

**X**

_May 15, 2006, Monday Night RAW..._

"Fucking little billion dollar midget!" Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley mumbled underneath his breath as he threw the water bottle he was drinking on the floor, causing it to spill. He was in no mood to drink or eat anything after what happened earlier tonight. Once again, he was screwed out of the WWE title thanks to Mr. Vincent Kennedy fucking McMahon!

"Fucking little genetic jackhammer!" he rambled on while he slumped down on the sofa, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair. Just what the hell was Vince thinking making this match into a Texas Tornado tag match? It was supposed to be him and his good friend, John Cena going one on one, but no, Vince just had to add Chris Masters, Rob Van Dam and the momma's boy Shelton Benjamin to the mix. And, to make matters worse, the momma's boy became the new IC champion while Hunter was left in the dust. Again.

"Fucking little momma's boy. I'm gonna kick his ass!" he muttered as he leaned back against the plush cushion. And, to think, Shane McMahon, the produce of Vince's sperm, had the balls to come in and tell Hunter to take out his former best friend, Shawn Michaels. Instead, he ended up taking out Shane with his signature sledgehammer. He claimed it was an accident but he couldn't fool Vince. Deep down inside, he was glad he did it; just to show the billion dollar bastard he wasn't gonna take any of his shit anymore.

"Fucking little whore!" he muttered again.

"Was you talking to me?" a female voice asked.

He looked up and saw Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita standing at the doorway, folding her arms over her breasts.

"What are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be with Edge?" Hunter ranted.

"You mean 'Mr. Co-holder of the Hardcore title'? Mr. 'Money in the Bank'? Nah. I don't deal with him when we get behind the curtains. I tend to walk away from him as soon as we get back there," she admitted.

"What happened to you, woman? I thought you two were seriously dating now that your dirty deeds were out in the open," he said.

She snorted. "You're always late on everything, man. He been went back to his wife. Matter of fact, they're getting ready to have a baby. Adam told me right after he dumped me."

"At least he did the right thing."

She sighed deeply as she stepped inside, closed the door behind her and took a seat next to him on the couch. To her shock, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Bullshit. What he did wasn't the right thing to do; it was the only thing to do. He didn't love me. Hell, he never did. I was just his little plaything. But, I still have to work with him; especially with the ECW/WWE storylinecoming to life."

"That's probably the only good thing going on right now. I'm on the verge of killing Vince fucking McMahon." he fumed.

"We all wanna kill him, baby. But, we have to do what he wants because he's paying us to do this," Lita said, smirking.

"Three times I've been screwed out of the title. Three times! I'm on the verge of going in his office, break both of his fucking legs and cut his balls off!" Hunter exclaimed.

"And what would that do? Absolutely nothing. Unless, you wanna get fired and arrested, I wouldn't give him the time of day. You'll get you day of reckoning, I promise you," she said. It was so hard to tame his anger.

He stared at her. "How can you be so calm about this, Ames? Let's not forget; your personal life was exposed to the whole fucking world."

"It has affected me personally but I'm not supposed to care. The truth is, I was devastated, embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed. I know what I did was wrong but some people just can't seem to forgive and forget. And look what happened: Matt and I were able to be friends again, he found someone else, Adam's gonna be a father and I'm all alone. I no longer have a reason to complain. And you should be happy, man. You and Stephanie are gonna have a baby!"

Hunter snorted. "That's another reason why I wanna kill Vince's fucking ass. He told me to stay away from her."

"He said what?" Lita was shocked.

"He told me to stay away from my wife. What kind of shit is that? I'm about to be a father and here he comes telling me I'll never see my child. Now, I'm really gonna kick his ass!"

"I don't blame you. I mean, you have a right to see your child. You married Stephanie. She didn't get pregnant all by herself. Why would he say something like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. Even he didn't know why his own father-in-law would say something so shocking.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked softly.

"I know I'm gonna kick his ass! Other than that, I don't know. I'm so pissed off right now," he said.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. Why didn't she think of this before? Sure, it was wrong and she shouldn't be thinking about that, but, what the hell? Nobody has to know about it.

"I have something that will soothe that anger of yours," Lita said, a grin plastered on her face.

Hunter snorted. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"This." she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. He was quite surprised she would pull something like that but he wasn't about to stop her now. Before she could pull away, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled against him. At that point, she straddled his lap and continued kissing him. He ran his hands all over her back before he stopped and gripped her ass with his fingers. She squealed with delight while she pulled her jersey up over his body and threw it on the floor.

"Li, we can't do this. I'm married, remember?" Hunter said as they pulled apart.

"What Stephanie don't know, won't hurt her. You can't tell me you don't want me like I want you, Mr. Helmsley. I can see it in your eyes," Lita said, a smile spread over her lips.

"I do want you, Li. I'm not gonna lie, but it's not right. Vince will have my ass if we do this."

"Who cares? Nobody has to know what we're doing. I won't say anything if you won't." She laid him down on the sofa and yanked his track pants down to his ankles, for which he kicked it off his feet. _Thank God he's not wearing any underwear, _she thought, grinning.

"Fuck Vince," he groaned as she wrapped her hands around his erect shaft of manhood, stroking him gently. He threw his head back and moaned, not caring about Stephanie, Vince or anyone at this point. The beautiful redhead was making him forget all of his troubles.

"I'm gonna soothe that anger of yours and I'm gonna do it with a smile on my face. I think you're gonna like it," she said before she leaned down and took him in her mouth. He ran his hands through her long red hair and gasped her name like it was a lifeline. With her tongue, she was bringing him close to release.

"Damn, baby. I didn't know you can do that," he moaned. Then, with one last lick with her tongue, he climaxed right in her mouth.

"That was so good. How am I doing so far?" Lita asked before she wiped her mouth with her fingers.

"My anger is going away. Now, do me a favor: make my anger go away for good," Hunter suggested.

"Not yet. You have to please me, now." she giggled.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. But, nonetheless, he pulled her black halter top over her head and threw it on the floor, amazed to see her not wearing a bra. He engulfed her breasts with his hands, his thumbs and index fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Sure, she didn't want anyone coming in here and causing a scene but the way he was caressing her made her feel so good inside. She couldn't control the sensations lurching inside of her.

"So good, baby. So good," she groaned loudly. Then, Hunter laid her down on the couch and unfastened her tight ass jeans. He yanked them down to her ankles and removed them, leaving her with her tiny back thong on. He traced the thin material with his fingers before he tore them off, which caused Lita to gasp in disbelief.

_Thanks a bunch, Hunter. Now I'm gonna have to buy another thong so no one will get suspicious, _she thought as she rolled her eyes. But, she completely forgot what she thought about when he slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. She cried out his name when he slipped another finger inside of her. She clutched her muscles around his fingers as she coming down from the high he brought her up to.

Hunter now draped her limp legs over his broad shoulders. He split her more open with his thumb and index finger, smiling as he saw the juices flowing out of her labia. Lita screamed out in pleasure when he leaned down and started licking her up and down; his tongue doing wild and crazy things to her. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and gasped his name. She was coming down from the high when he bit her down harshly, sending her over the edge again.

"You made me feel so incredible, Hunter. I want you so bad. Call me crazy, but I'm so greedy right now," Lita murmured as he released her from his grip.

"Greedy? Lita's greedy? Where have I been all this time?" Hunter chuckled.

"You know what? Shut up and make love to me!" she demanded.

"Okay, but we can't do this out here. Come with me. I have a makeshift bed in the back room," he said before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the back.

X

When he laid her down on the mattress, all thought of Vince, his wife and what happened earlier tonight left his mind. Lita accomplished her goal of soothing his anger. Hunter didn't know how he ended up with the redheaded bombshell in the first place but it didn't matter. She was here and nothing else was gonna change that.

Once he laid her down, he grabbed her ankles and yanked her towards him with force. He parted her legs and got in between them, lifting her hips to meet his. She moaned again when he slid all the way inside of her slowly and completely. She wrapped her legs over his back as he began moving back and forth. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name, feeling her orgasm coming strong. Hunter leaned down and started nibbling on her neck, biting on her skin gently. She nibbled on his earlobe, sending him over the edge. He lifted her hips and plunged deeper and deeper inside of her, grabbing her hips with his hands. He never knew how aggressive Lita turned out to be.

With all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. She started moving her hips in a back and forth on his hard member, bringing them both close to climax. He held her waist and guided her movements, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Oh, God," she moaned as she edged closer and closer to kingdom come. Before she could go any further, he turned her back over on her back and pounded harder and faster inside of her. The first ripple of orgasm made her tremble in his arms. The second orgasm nearly knocked her out. When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same, screaming each other's names out.

Afterward, they laid side by side, breathing heavily and feeling the aftermath of their heated lovemaking. Lita laid her head against Hunter's chest and giggled nervously at what just transpired.

"I didn't think we were gonna go further than I anticipated," she admitted.

"I didn't think we were gonna go further, either. But, I don't regret what happened between us. Making love with you made me realize what was missing with my relationship with Stephanie," he said.

"What was that?" she asked.

He leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Then, he pulled back and looked deeply in her brown eyes.

"Love."

X

"Where have you been last night, Ames? We were supposed to go dancing, remember?" Trish Stratus, her real life best friend said while they were walking towards their locker room.

"Something important came up and I had to take care of it," Lita said. She didn't wanna tell her what she's been really doing in the last 24 hours.

"Was it taken care of?"

As they walked around the corner, they came face to face with Hunter and Trish's fiance John Cena. Hunter just smiled at the redheaded diva before he and Cena began walking, not before he managed to pinch her ass gently. She smiled.

"Oh, it was taken care, girlfriend. It was really taken care of."

**The end!**

**Please review1**

**Like I said before I wrote this story down, I MIGHT do a one shot sequel to this. Right now, I have so many ideas going through my head concerning my other stories. Enjoy!**


End file.
